


O what gravity sits upon me here

by crookedspoon



Series: Bite-sized Bits of Fic [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman Adventures (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Girls' Night, Heist, POV Poison Ivy, Six Sentence Fic, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Ivy's idea of an evening get-together does not always align with Harley's and perhaps sometimes it shouldn't.





	O what gravity sits upon me here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



> Written for "DC Comics, Poison Ivy +or/ Harley Quinn, girls' night" at [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/728117.html?thread=96068405#t96068405) (challenge: six sentences) and #481 "Wall" at slashthedrabble. Inspired by The Batman Adventures comics.

Ivy's idea of an evening get-together does not always align with Harley's – she much prefers to curl up with a good book in her greenhouse (knowing full well what it does to the cellular structure of the pages, thank you very much, so no need to get on her case about this; the space on her bookshelf is shrinking even as she's throwing out books rather than adding new ones simply because the books themselves, rather than her collection, are expanding), whereas Harley likes to make popcorn and watch movies with car chases and a lot of explosions in them, or, if the mood strikes her, to propose spa nights and makeovers, just to have an excuse to roll out the chemically enriched bath salts and skin cremes Ivy always warns her against.

Other times, when Harley finds nothing on television or her movie collection and they're particularly out of inspiration – or, in Ivy's case, out of funds, really – they might agree to go out and get up to a little mischief: namely, gate-crashing social galas and robbing rich heiresses (who never do anything worthwhile with their time _or_ their money anyway, so it's only fair that Ivy does it _for_ them – by donating it to various nature conservation efforts and into her own pockets, of course. Research doesn't come cheap).

As luck would have it, they attract attention of the flying rodent variety almost as soon they draw their weapons, as if the junior Battalent had been stuck to their heels like a pesky piece of gum, which shouldn't really have been possible since they had been lying low for so long the trail leaving to them should have not only grown cold but also grown over.

Perhaps they should have stuck to applying face masks and scented oils – Ivy could have shown Harley how to make her own using organic ingredients, so she wouldn't have to rely on some company's goodwill and safe practices when she's in need of a self-care day, because there is no such thing as a company that cares about its customers over the money it makes – rather than carrying out a heist that had been so hastily slapped together because Harley _suddenly_ remembered one of her contacts mentioning the function in passing; if she'd known about it beforehand, then why in the world hadn't she worked out all the contingencies when she had the chance to, instead of leaving it up to the last minute, which meant leaving it up to Ivy. 

Now they are both paying for Harley's lack of foresight (and Ivy's inability to dissuade her when an idea got stuck in her crazy head): Harley with a bad mood and Ivy by having to listen to the manifestation of said bad mood in an endless rant about how "everything was perfect until Bratgirl showed up", how they "could've made off with so much money if she hadn't" or how she'd "have liked to put that pointy-eared head through a drywall!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Is all at least partially as you might wish?” by Joan Murray.


End file.
